The Beginning of God Death himself
by The Hunters Become The Hunted
Summary: Alright so Sargent Tobias Hunter was born into a pureblood family. The oldest and cleanest one in the universe. His family are bounty hunters of immortals and mortals. One mission Tobias meets a gruesome death and comes back for revenge
1. Chapter 1 - Prolouge

**Author's note: I own all characters and the story line and plot to this story. If you feel that I have stolen your idea message me and we will settle that**

It seemed like a normal night as I was heading to a town called Whithest. As soon as my foot caused a crunch over a twig in the ground I knew  
something was wrong. Even my hawk Thunder gave me the sign it was wrong as he flew off of my shoulder, but I was here for one thing and that one thing would happen today. I headed to the only sensible place I could find, the pub. As soon as I entered you could hear and feel and smell the enthusiasm at something as the men on stage with their fiddles played until it seemed their bows were going to catch fire, the smell was awesome. The sweet sent of ale and strawberries. Causally I walked forward with my chin down and no daunting stride in my step towards the bar. As I gradually took my seat the bartender asked me, "What'll it be?

I answered with the tone of not giving any fucks, "I'll take a hawtchraust—"

"WE DO NOT SERVE YOUR COUNTRY ASS KIND IN HERE NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!" That was the last thing I heard coming from the 'tenders mouth before he pulled his .308 rifle and aimed it at me.

"Sir I was just as—" was all I got to say before the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I turned around and just the man I was lookin' for showed up. That would be a John C. Nova walking up to me and as he did, I took into account that he wasn't alone, him and his three bodyguards all armed with what looked like Mini-Uzis and Desert Eagles.

"Put the weapon down Hunter," John said with such ferocity in his voice that I knew he would be ready to shoot anyone he needs at any point he wants. His three bodyguards however did not stop with him and walked straight at me and grabbed me to throw me out of the bar. As they did, I did not resist, I only let my full body weight slow them down as I was getting my gun out of my boot with my shoe. When they got to the door and threw me out of the bar I immediately rolled on my back and screamed ,"HEY BOYS!"

They turned around to see why I was screaming and they both took a full metal jacket .45 cal silenced round between the eyes as I stood up. I started running back in the bar to find that the bartender was waiting for me with is 308 rifle aimed at my head,to make matters worse John was running away with his tail between his legs and I could not help but feel the adrenaline running through my vein's empowering me to do anything. As the sweat bead fell off of my nose I took off running shoving people out of my way, and even jump over a table or two. I had two targets in mind and I will take them both out, the first guy I went to take out was the Bartender, I slid the Glock into the hoslter and grabbed my Kunai knife. I took aim and threw as hard as I could aiming for the bartender's chest right above the lungs and not too hard. I wanted to incapacitate him, not kill him, after the knife landed, my mind focused as I followed the obvious signs of John's flees to safety into a alley. I had put one Glock 18 away while I was running through the pub. Now I was looking for Jonny boy.

"Jonn…come out come out where ever you are." I taunted in a booming voice so full of happiness and joy that I was going to kill John finally when a sharp horrible pain of searing flesh and the cracking of bone that could only mean that I have been shot. I whipped around in a blind flash of anger and madness and shot every second. He had just pissed me the fuck off and now he was going to pay for it triple now.

I knew I hit my mark when I heard,"AAGGHHH!"

I stepped on his tiny pinpoint chest and mumbled just lowed enough for him to hear me "So John…you had thought that you can out run me after murdering me mom and dad. Well I'm sorry to say that its over now." As I aimed the gun to his head he made no movement to stop me.

In fact the only movement he made was to give me the bird and say, "Sergeant Hunter you have no idea my old intentions or my new ones so go live the life you want to live now but my blood is on your hand's, for you have no idea my reason's to do what I did"

As I pulled the trigger and he took his last breath all I could think was "That's your own fault dirt bag we did nothing to you."  
At least, that is what I thought...


	2. Chapter 2 - Warcrimes

_**Authors note: Sorry about the late post. I have been working on this forever. I will try to do more updating and posting soon. Love yall, and thanks to the girl I love for wanting to be in the story.**_

Chapter 2 - Warcrimes

I woke up to the feeling of a plane landing and the slight whining, after last night I did not feel safe around anyone until I got back to camp to talk to Lance  
Corperal Johnson. During the walk to camp I saw someone running at me in the corner of my eye. I turned around and was reaching for my Glock only to be too late, I get tackle hugged by my fiancée Jocelyne, she was still wearing the hoodie I gave her before I was sent to America. I was very suprised to see that.  
"Hello beautiful," I said as I brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She just smiled. Those dark blue eyes that can entrap you forever were doing their job. I only noticed something when she started kissing me. I started kissing back.  
When we finally broke apart she spoke up,"GUESS WHAT BABE!" The look of excitement made me wonder.  
When I thought it out I asked two questions/statements in the most subtle voice,"Umm. Your dad no longer hates my guys. Orrr you found out that I scheduled our wedding in two days." Her eyes were full of tears of joy. She smiled and shoved her face into my chest.  
"I love you Tobias. I love you,"she just whispered loud enough for me to hear, I held her close and lay there till she sat up saying we should go back to our 'house' if that's what you would call it. It was more like we had our own barrack to sleep in which I did not mind. We had a kitchen, a bathroom, a closet, a shower, and just the bare essentials it seemed.  
After I showered and she fell asleep, I want to go talk to Lance Corperal Johnson. He was sitting in his office like normal. I walked up and sat down waiting for him to notice me.  
When he finally noticed me he said in a tone of happiness and bewilderment,"Sargent Hunter. Hello, nice seeing you again." I nodded silently just waiting for a minuet before I talked.  
"Johnson...there is something I need to talk to you about, it's about John Nova," I said trying to sound ok even though there was a slight quiver in my voice.  
"Are you ok Tobias?"Johnson asked with a very big hint of his wonder showing.  
"No, John Nova right before I killed him said that he had his own reasons for killing my parents and that he was doing the right thing when he did it, do you know anything about what he was talking about?"  
"Tobias...you do not want to know the truth of why your parent's were kicked out of here. If you ever do, here is a key, go when no one is around. Records room Warcrime #1576 Accused: Joseph Hunter and Stephanie Hunter."  
"Thank you Johnson, you have no idea how much this helps."I got up after that and started walking home, when I got home I climbed into bed and kissed Jocelynes cheek whispering, "I will be the happiest man in two days"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note: Warning chapter 4 might have a bit of mature content but enjoy this short chapter.**_

Chapter 3 - Wedding

Today was the day, the day that I would be the happiest man in the world, the day I marry the girl I have been dating for eight years now.  
As I got dressed in my water-washed stone gray tuxedo I wondered what my love would look like. After I just managed to slip on my slacks Staff Sargent Johnson, formaly known as Lance Corperal walked in to wish me luck.  
After I got dressed I went outside to go see some friends and gather up the groomsmen so we can get this wedding going, I took up my place on one side of the  
red carpet stage. The song "here comes the bride" starts playing and all I can think of is that I absolutly know that I made the right choice. I saw Jocelyne walking down the carpet in the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It was pearl white with red lacing and a golden 'crown' with the lace cover going down her face. Her father is staring me dead in the eyes with his electric blue eyes with such facial expression as to say 'If you fuck up one bit I swear I will tear your throat out and feed it to your own dogs. When Joce took her place beside me the priest started his speech. I had him blocked out of my head and I bet Jocelyne did too. We were staring at each other through most of the speech the priest was giving only pausing to say 'I do' and read off our vows.  
After the wedding of us both we went inside for the party in which me and Jocelyne got congratulated and our brides maids and our grooms gave speeches and  
toasts to us in which I felt pretty awkward during. Me and Jocelyne never let go of hands. When it came time for cake cutting I put some cake on her beautiful face and she got me back but worse. During the slow dance I started to hold her close to me because I really loved her and wanted to be closer to her.  
I whispered into her ear, "How was your day Jocelyne Hunter?"  
She responded in such a sweet voice,"My day was perfect, but we can make it better on our honeymoon  
After the wedding party and everything, we climbed into the car and headed to the airport for a first class flight to Athens,Greece. During the flight she fell asleep leaning on my chest with me holding her.  
I whispered,"I hope to make your life perfect lovely and I will never you."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors note: Smut smut smutty smut smut**_

Chapter 4 - Honeymoon/Trying for a kid

After we landed, I took her to the five star hotel. As soon as we entered the hotel it smelled like roses and cinnamon. We went in and got our room key. I carried her to our room and laid her in the bed.  
I said in as sexy as a tone as I could,"I will be right back ." I left the room and took a piss in the bathroom. When I came back she wal laying down.  
I crawled over top of her and said,"Hey lovely. Do you want to try for a kid now?"  
She said back in the same tone as me,"Yes. I do, we should try."  
I smiled and started taking her dress off and sliding my tuxedo started making out passionatly and we each were trying for control of the others mouth with our toungs. I won after a few seconds and I took control. I started to undo her bra strap but she stopped me and looked me in the eye saying  
"Let me go first."With the slyest wink ever. So I let her take control. She slowly started to unbutton my pants and slide them off but not before she rubbed the buldge starting in my pants. All I could manage to do was moan softly. When she slid off my pants and boxers she took my member into her hand and started stroking it. I started to moan like crazy! She slowly took it into her mouth moving up and down. I grabbed her head..it felt soooo good. I started moving her head further and further down and faster and faster back and fowarth before I came down her throat moaning softly. She slurped it all down sliding my semi-hard member out of her mouth where she started stroking it making it hard again.  
"Its my turn now..."I smiled secuctively. I unhooked her bra and took one of her nipples into my hand rubbing it between my fingers while sucking on the other making them hard. She started to moan my name. Within a few minuets I took off her panties and started licking her area. Apparently I was doing very well because she was forcing my head down. I stopped and placed my member at her entrance looking for acceptence. She smiled and nodded her head. I stuck it in slowly as to not hurt her.  
"DONT WORRY ABOUT FUCKING HURTING ME IT FEELS SO GOOD! FUCK ME HARDED TOBIAS FUCK ME HARDER!" She screamed. I gladly obliged and sped up faster and harder. Ramming her. We were both moaning sooo much and I screamed at the top of my lungs, "I AM GONNA CUM!"  
She screamed matching my voice," I AM GOING TO CUM TOO JUST KEEP FUCKING MEE!"  
She came first, her juices covering my body feeling soo warm. I continued fucking her as fast and hard as I could until I came, inside her womb.  
We both fell down and were breathing heavy. She looked over at me and said,"That was great. I hope that we can have that baby."

**The Next Morning**

Someone jumped over me shaking me overall.  
I looked up at how happy she was and I asked,"Whats going on cutie?"  
She showed me a pregnacy test that tested positive. She screamed,"IT WORKED HONEY IT WORKED! WE CAN FINALLY START OUR FAMILY!"  
I was soo entheausatic and happy that I said,"Honey. Lets go get some breakfast and then go back home to tell everyone the news."

So we went to a resturant and ordered some bakalava and wine for breakfast then instead of flying back. We took a train to Rome then took a flight back to Europe.

When I woke up the plane wheels had just hit the ground


	5. Chapter 5 - Good or bad news?

**_I am on a role. Four sorta short chapters in one night. Peace all hope you like it._**

Chapter 5 - The surprise and good/bad news

So we got back to camp in Europe where news about Jocelyne's pregnancy spread around like a forest fire. About twenty seven people walked up to me congratulating me and telling me it will all work out. I walked to Staff Sargent Johnson because I needed to talk to him about work.  
"Jonson. I need to talk to you. About me and work," I had said as I walked into his office.  
"Yah Tobias what do you need to talk about?"He asked.  
"Well as you probably know about my wife being pregnant. I need to ask if I can switch from Reconnaissance and Infantry to some desk job for the remainder of my time here."I said feeling very weird asking it.  
"Yah Tobias. I fully understand. BUT there is one more thing I need you to do for me."He looked like shit telling me that.  
I responded a bit worried, "Which is"  
He responded, "I need you to spend seven years in America working with the president. If you need I can have Jocelyne come with you and I can buy you a house and get you guys money to live for a while there."  
I just sat there shocked, London had been our home forever and I was planning to move to the country and start a home there where it would be just me and my family.I got up and nodded saying,"Ok...I understand. I will talk to Joce about this. We will work this out between us. If possible can we move somewhere in the country. I have really wanted to live in the country areas of england for a while and thats my dream home."  
I walked back to my room where Joce was sitting on her bed talking to her best friend Genesis.  
"Jocelyne babe. I need to talk to you..."I said.  
"Whats wrong Tobias?"She asked with serious confusion. I explained our prediciment to her and all she did was sit there and listen. After I finished she stood up hugging me and she said,"I will go wherever you go. Where you are is my home so if we have to go live in America we will."  
I just kissed her passionately for two mins or so until Johnson walked in and asked what we're doing. All within a month or so we will have had four plane trips and Jocelyne was barely a week into her pregnancy. When we made it to america. The number one thing I noticed was that there were gang markings everywhere. If it was not for the security guards escorting us to our house in the country I would have pulled out my glock and walked through the crowd with it not showing just incase I needed it. We were in a car for seven hours and when we were finally at the house me and her were in soo much shock. It was beautiful. A white exterior of the house made of wood with twenty-four acres of land and a fence surrounding it. The interior was better. Four bedroom, five bath. Bolted celings, Red ceder stained floors. It was just perfect. To make it better it was two story with an open room and each room had a forty inch plasma tv and a whole shit ton of room in them. all of them had oak furniture in them and king sized beds. When we walked into our room it was seriously perfect. We had areas for our computers,a king sized bed, tv's. A walk in closet, anything you could need was here. When we finally finished walking through it was Nine Pm. So I dismissed the guards and I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed where Jocelyne climbed in next to me. I kissed her goodnight, turned off the nights and fell asleep cuddling her and her telling me, "Good night handsome. I have a feeling this will work out."


	6. Chapter 6 - Suprises and Life in america

**_Authors note: Sorry for short chapters. Struggle to write some of them hope you enjoy_**

Chapter 6 - Suprises and Life in America

Today was our fourth day in america. It has been really good so far. Exept mowing the lawn, even with a riding mower. Ahhhh its hell. But Jocelyne has grown a good bit. She is now what. Three weeks into pregnancy. We have been at home eating home made meals and watching movies and sitting down. I have to go visit the presidents advisor today. Imma go into town and have some lunch with him. What I have been needed to do was Recenonosonce and watching. There have been rumors of anachorists in georgia and there have been reports of taliban spys. So as I get to the meeting its as simple as sitting down eating and passing over a manila folder.

On my way home I notice someone following me. I put a hand on my glock and prepare to turn and fight. I take a turn down a street leading to a goverment owned building that is private to the public. This guy follows me. I duck into an ally and hide behind a dumpster till he walks past me. I draw my glock; stand up and whisper into his ear,"Who are you?"  
He responds,"Your worst nightmare."And all the sudden this guy swings around in one motion snapping my wrist and snatching the glock from my broken hand then aiming it at my knee cap and firing a .45 cal into my knee cap. I hear the bones crunch and snap as the hollow point splits apart and hits my knee in five places instantly shattering it. I scream at the top of my lungs. Then all goes black.

**Four hours later**  
I wake up with a searing pain in my leg and my wrist.I could not remember anything. When I could finally see I saw that I was surrounded by men and women in anachorist jackets. I knew this could not mean good for me.  
"Ohhh lookey lookey at who woke up... well now that you are awake. We will go ahead and make you understand who you are messing with." I heard the booming deep voice and as soon as he finished talking all of the anachorists ran at me and started hitting me and beating me. I pass out again. This time when I wake up I am in an ambulance with IV's in me and the medics examining me. The light fades to darkness once again. When I wake up I realize how hungry and thirsty I am. I look over to my left and see Jocelyne crying on my bed. I move my hand and pat her back saying,"Its ok. Its ok, I am fine." She looks up and kisses me passionately.

*One hour later*  
The doctors release me and let me go home. When I do, I ask Jocelyne if she saw the surprise I left outside for her. She answers no questioning me. When we get home I take her around back and show her two black Mustang horses.  
"I bought them last night and had them delivered before you woke up. I love you hope you like them."  
She hugs me and cries into my sholder.  
"Lets go inside. My leg is killing me and I would like to get some sleep."


	7. Chapter 7-8

_**Authors note: If you are liking the story so far give me a response and fav the story if you like it that much**_

Chapter 7 - Dates and the hospital

**Seven and one half months later**

When I woke up this morning, only on thought was on my mind. The thought, that by noon today, we would know  
if our baby would be a boy or girl. I got up as slowly as I could so that I did not disturb Jocelyne  
"Don't worry babe. I could not sleep." I heard Jocelyne say as I was standing up.  
"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked, kinda frustrated.  
"You looked so happy. I did not want to wake you." She whispered smiling. I leaned in to kiss her but stopped at her finger.  
"No kisses before you make us breakfast and you eat a mint."She said ever so sweetly.  
I got up to go make some french toast and bacon. After I finished cooking I walked upstairs and gave Jocelyne her plate and kept mine. I popped in Big Hero 6. It may be an old movie but I still like it. About halfway through the movie I paused it and told Joce that we need to get changed so we can go to the hospital.  
After we got dressed, we hopped into the 2017 Ford Raptor that I choose as my vehicle. We drove to Genesis' house and picked her up to take her to the hospital with us. We got to the doctors two hours later where I signed us in and then we waited for an hour to be called in. When we got into the room Jocelyne got her ultra sonic scan and we saw that it was supposed to be a boy. I started jumping up and down in happiness and Joce and Genesis were very happy as well. We were told she would be due on June 26 of this year. We dropped Gen off at her house and I took me and Joce home so that we could finish our movie and go to sleep.

Chapter 8 - Surprise and love for all.

Tonight at dinner there was knocking on the door. I stood up to go anwser it. When I opened it I got the greatest surprise of my life, my brother Mason, who was deployed four years ago was standing at the door.  
"Hey brot-"Was all he got out before I slammed into him crying into his shoulder. I sobbed,"I love you brother!"By this time Jocelyne stood up to see what was going on. when she saw me crying she walked over and patted my back. After twenty or so minuets of crying, when I finally got my emotions under control. I got introductions done.  
"Honey. This is my brother Mason. He was deployed four years ago to the front lines."  
I then looked at Mason and said,"Brother. This is my wife Jocelyne. I am sure you remember me sending letters about her."He nodded. After that we all sat down as a family and got cought up over dinner and watching a movie. Mason said he was going to stay at my house for a while till he can buy his own place and I said he could stay here as long as he would need. We all went to bed at about midnight. Me being very happy. Having my brother and my wife with me.


End file.
